


...И явь как сон

by Luchenza



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Она никогда не ждала от него слов любви.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...И явь как сон

Ей часто снилось: он говорит ей, что любит. Каждый раз эти слова были произнесены по-разному, с разными интонациями, но никогда в шутку.

Она знала, что подобного ей не услышать в реальности. Потому произносила эти слова сама.

«Я тебя люблю», – сказала Ривер, когда он снова пришёл ей на помощь – в этот раз Квиннис, как всегда немного опасно, но не так чтобы слишком. Доктор в ответ вздёрнул брови, взволнованно потирая руками. Он не знал, что ему говорить на это.

Ривер никогда не обижалась.

В самый первый раз она сказала ему эти слова, когда он ещё не мог их услышать. Она пробовала их на вкус со скуки, пока Эми (никогда не «мама», лучше по имени, чтобы не провалить миссию) зубрила химию за письменным столом. Доктор тогда был такой же абстракцией, как идеальный газ. Мелс попеременно произносила «ненавижу – люблю», и звучали эти слова совершенно одинаково.

Доктор был где угодно, но только не там, где она. В его списке спасения не было девочки по имени Мелоди Понд, и потому Мелоди Понд привыкла спасать себя сама. Когда Доктор начал приходить на её зов, внешне даже ничего не изменилось.

«Я ненавижу тебя», – говорила Ривер в сердцах. Поводов у неё всегда было предостаточно.

А потом:

«Я люблю тебя».

К счастью, во время их первой ночи в его спальне на ТАРДИС Доктору даже не нужно было отвечать. Он лишь улыбался – так, что и без слов становилось понятно, – и клал руку на её бедро, безмолвно прося продолжить.

Самое важное он почти не выражал словами. Когда она изучала пальцами его лицо во время первого свидания, он прочитал ей лекцию по приготовлению кексов в условиях невесомости. Она уже знала, что так выражается его смятение, и пропускала всё мимо ушей, замечая только выражение глаз. Если Доктор был рядом, ей не требовалось большего.

Но потом он пропал.

Оказалось, что одинокая жизнь слишком длинна для неё. Чтобы забыть – или забыться – приходилось занимать мысли другими, убеждая себя раз за разом, что она снова влюбилась. Не то чтобы у неё получалось себя убедить, но выражение глаз Доктора стёрлось из памяти, остались лишь лица, много _его_ лиц, да ещё чепуха вроде той лекции по выпечке кексов. Только во снах он возвращался, снова произнося слова, которые никогда не озвучивал.

Как же она его не узнала, когда Доктор вернулся с новым лицом?..

– …Словно окликаешь человека, который со спины кажется знакомым. Думаешь: чёрт побери, да это же его затылок! А он поворачивается к тебе, подозрительно оглядывает незнакомыми глазами и просит показать документы. Как раз в тот момент, когда я забыл психобумагу! Отвратительное чувство.

Он внимательно смотрел на неё исподлобья, эти новые брови выражали чуть ли не больше, чем глаза, и она услышала подтекст. Как оказалось, лекции про кексы в действительности не всегда про кексы.

 

На Даррилиуме они провели вместе два года подряд, заново притираясь друг к другу характерами. Доктор в этой регенерации стал раздражительнее, она – просто старше. Кажется, у них появилась новая традиция – ругаться перед Рождеством, чтобы потом долго и шумно мириться, хлопая дверями ТАРДИС.

Хороши они были оба, она и Доктор – обвешанные мишурой и с рождественскими украшениями в руках, сердитые и красные. Как глупо и нелепо звучали их оскорбительные слова на фоне пения башен.

– Я ненавижу тебя, – говорила Ривер – в который раз. Перед ней, хорошо видная сверху, расстилалась равнина, и только башни Даррилиума возвышались среди этой пустоты, выводя каждой внутренней пещерой песнь бесчисленных ветров. Ругаться больше не хотелось.

На этот раз Доктор не опроверг её слова. Он встал рядом на балконе и хмыкнул, всё ещё держа гирлянду. Взгляд его был направлен в сторону равнины.

– Я не могу понять принцип пения башен. Как думаешь, если я крикну: «я люблю тебя!», башни повторят фразу эхом?

Это было слишком неожиданно. Ривер смотрела на Доктора и гадала, снится он ей или нет. Голос не сразу ей подчинился.

– Не попробуешь – не узнаешь, правда же?

Доктор пожал плечами, чуть приподнимая углы рта, и перед тем, как закричать, взял её за руку.

Ривер всегда могла различить сон и явь, но сегодня они переплелись, как их с Доктором пальцы.


End file.
